


Scratch Bite Choke Scream SongFic

by ReignMyWorld



Category: Joe Anoa'i - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Roman Reigns smut, Smut, Songfic, angry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: Joe had been suspended for 60 days since evidence was presented that he knew that drug dealer, that claimed that he was one of his clients. As a ring announcer for WWE you traveled with your boyfriend from town to town and hearing about his suspension makes you angrier than it should - primarily because it showed you, that he didn’t trust you the way he should. As you kept arguing back and forth on your way home after tonight’s event, anger took over as soon as you were at home. The both of you soon find yourselves in getting rid off all tension in a special kind of anger management.





	Scratch Bite Choke Scream SongFic

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I just want to say in advance that I didn’t respectively don’t believe anything about that so called steroid scandal. But it just made a good preamble for angry sex. ;-)
> 
> Warnings: angry smut
> 
> Pairing: Joe Anoa’i x Reader
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/171777231331/scratch-bite-choke-scream-songfic-roman-reigns-x
> 
> Tha Empire - Scratch Bite Choke Scream
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcxQx416enA

**_I just wanna love you_**  
**_I just wanna fuck you_**  
**_I just wanna love you (!!!)_**  
**_I want you to scratch, bite, choke, scream_**  
**_Let me make you fuckin’ cream_**  
**_I love you, you love me_**  
**_I want you to fuck me_**

You were fuming as you were sitting in the passenger’s seat right now. You couldn’t even say why you felt so betrayed but you definitely did. You actually thought that after years of being in a relationship with him, he would at least be honest to you. Of course it was not your problem and you didn’t have to live with the consequences in the first place but that didn’t mean that you weren’t beyond mad of how everything had went.

You were already at the hall, where today’s wrestling match would take place, getting dressed as you were working as ring announcer for the WWE when your boyfriend came in, obviously fuming. You knew that he was asked to have a little conversation with the WWE managers but you didn’t think too much of it since changes at short notice with regard to scripts or matches were nothing too uncommon as one of the wrestlers could always get sick or hurt, not being able to get into the ring that night, forcing everyone to somehow adjust to the new circumstances. So you just shrugged it off when they asked him to come with them for a few minutes. As you were studying today’s match plan you sighed, knowing that it would be a long evening with several matches to come. You always loved the energy at wrestling shows but you had to admit that you were more than glad that you were just announcing the matches and weren’t wrestling yourself. However, working for WWE was the best thing that had ever happened to you - not only because you got the chance to work in a field that always interested you but also because it gave you the chance to meet the guy, you would fall in love just a few months later with.

As you read Roman’s name on the match list you smiled to yourself. You were attracted to the man behind the character from the first moment you had seen him and when Joe asked you out you agreed right away. Years had passed since your first date and your were going strong ever since. By now you were sharing a home and you knew that you could trust him, just like he could trust you. At least you thought that he did. That, however, changed as he entered the room, his face showing an angry expression. You looked up at him in question, wanting to know: „What’s wrong babe? Did they tell you that you have to lose tonight’s match?“ He just shot you a deathly glare, before he took his gear, that he had placed on a chair as he wanted to change clothes before he got called, and tossed it back into his bag. You crooked an eyebrow, turning your full attention to him as you asked: „What are you doing? I know that you’re set for the last match of the evening but shouldn’t you get dressed now nevertheless?“ He mumbled something that you couldn’t understand and as you asked him to repeat what he had just said, Joe glared at you and groaned: „I said that I don’t have to change into my gear. I’m off the card. Not only for tonight’s match but for the next 60 days.“ You looked at him in disbelief, not trusting your ears. „What? Why are you pulled from the shows for the next 60 days?“, you inquired just as it hit you. „The rumors about the steroid scandal? You had promised that they were untrue.“

Joe gritted through his teeth: „They are untrue.“ You had enough of his one syllable answers as you let go of your match plan, moving over to him, crossing your arms in front of your chest and looking up into your boyfriend’s face, who was towering you. „If they were untrue they wouldn’t pull you from any of the shows. Not given your status around here. So how about you stop playing dumb with me and tell me the truth? I actually thought you would trust me enough to know that you can be honest with me.“ Joe was beyond angry as he groaned: „My god Y/N, stop being a fucking pain in the ass. That’s the least thing I can use now. Whatever evidence that dealer has, it leads back to the adderall case I had been fined for over a year ago.“

„They wouldn’t send you off for violating the wellness policy if they hadn’t real concern to do so.“, you snapped with Joe shooting back: „They aren’t particularly removing me for violating the wellness policy but more  so for having claimed that I don’t know the dude although I did. They basically see it as a punishment for lying or however they call it.“ You didn’t trust your ears as you exclaimed: „Well you indeed promised that you didn’t know the guy.“ He shrugged his shoulders as he answered: „Well let’s just say that I haven’t been absolutely honest there.“ You could feel anger boiling inside of you and just as you wanted to snap back the door opened and one of the production assistants told you that they would need you to announce the first match. You shot a deathly glare at your boyfriend, hissing: „Since we drove here together, you either sit here for hours until I’m done with my job or you drive home and pick me up later because I sure as hell won’t take a taxi just because you thought that you had to fuck up.“ With that you smashed the door behind you, leaving Joe back, who was dropping down on a chair, cursing himself.

Approximately three hours later you were done with announcing the last match of the evening, the one that had to be changed due to Roman Reigns being crossed off the card, so you headed back for your locker room. Your anger hadn’t decreased in the meantime and you even felt it rising once again as you entered the room and saw your man sitting there. You didn’t even bother to look at him as you tossed your high heels into your bag, changing into more comfortable clothes and grabbing your bag.  As you headed for the door, you heard his deep voice behind you, asking: „You’re going to ignore me for the rest of the night baby girl?“ You didn’t even bother looking at him as you made your way out of the locker room, groaning: „I’m going to ignore you for the rest of your life if you don’t shut it.“ You really weren’t in the mood for stupid games right now. Once you reached the car, you waited that he would unlock it so you could jump on the passenger’s seat. You had been driving for almost 20 minutes, another 20 minutes lying in front of you as tonight’s event took place in your hometown and neither of you was willing to break the tensed silence, that laid heavy over you. „You know that sooner or later you have to talk to me again, don’t you?“, Joe asked as you replied icy: „In that case I go with later.“ With that you went back to ignoring him. As you were sure that he was focused on the street you shot him a short look, seeing how his jawline tensed again and again, telling you that he was boiling on the inside but so were you.

Another 20 minutes later you reached your home and while Joe was still busy with locking the car you already headed for the front door, pushing past him before you got into your home while he was following shortly after. You could hear the door being slammed shut as you turned around, shooting him a deathly glare and hissing: „The door is not responsible for you being an asshole. So how about you shut it with more feeling instead of damaging it.“ He tossed his bag into the next best corner as he wanted to know, his whole body tensed with fury: „What is your fucking problem? It’s not like you have been suspended for 60 days without payment. It’s not like any of this concerns you. So why don’t you just act like none of that is any of your fucking business, because - quite frankly - it isn’t. Us being together doesn’t give you the right of making a fuss about things that don’t fucking concern you.“ You didn’t believe your ears as you shot back: „Things, that don’t fucking concern me? Do you actually have any clue why I’m so mad at you?“ 

Before he could answer, you added: „I don’t give a fuck about you being suspended for 60 days. That is your own fault and you have to deal with it. It’s not my problem at all how your standing in that company is now, what you are going to do during those two months while you are forbidden to do what you love. So yes, that is none of my concern and that is nothing I’m angry about. But what pisses me off big time is that you lied. I don’t care whether you lie to Vince, I don’t care whether you lie to any other person in the management team or whether you lie to any other of the wrestlers, but I do fucking care that you lied to me. We had talked about this, I have asked you whether you knew him and you told me straight to my face that you didn’t. This is what makes me mad and this is my fucking business whether you want to accept it or not.“

Either he didn’t understand you or he didn’t want to but all he said, was: „So I lied to you. Big deal… I’m sorry for that but I don’t understand the huge drama you’re making out of it.“ His voice had a mixed tone of annoyance, anger and danger by now. Your own voice was increasing as you shot back: „I can’t believe that you just said that. But let me explain it for your limited means. You fucking lying to me tells me that you don’t fucking trust me. And I thought that I had proven more than once that I would always have your back no matter what. And yet in a situation like that, where this whole scandal could break your neck and cause serious damage to your career, maybe even ending it, you think that it is absolutely okay to lie to me, to tell me that nothing of that was true albeit it was. Telling me the truth wouldn’t have hurt you, it wouldn’t have resulted in me not having your back but it would have meant that you trust me enough to be honest with me, to open up to me, to show me that you are willing to rely on me. Right now I just feel betrayed whether you want to understand it or not.“ Joe just shook his head. On the one hand he understood where you were coming from but on the other he just watched his life take a turn for the worst as he was not allowed to step into a wrestling ring anymore for the next 2 months and the last thing he needed right now was taking care of your feelings. He knew that it was mean but he was way too pissed at himself to somehow think and act correctly.  Instead he just groaned: „Stop acting like a fucking bitch, there is no reason for that. You’re making a huge fuss out of nothing. I know that I haven’t told you the truth but it’s not like it hurt you.“ You had enough as you yelled: „Wow look at you, you are a fucking huge lying piece of crap. How about you go and fuck yourself?!“

With that you turned round and headed up the staircase, anger radiating from every inch of your body. You knew that he didn’t mean it the way he was saying it and you knew that he was more furious with himself than with anybody else but he could have just saved the whole situation by telling you that he was sorry, that he wasn’t honest with you and quite frankly by meaning it that way. And you also knew that you were not fair to him but you were torn between feeling sorry for him with regard to the consequences he was facing and by feeling betrayed by his actions. You could hear him stomping up the stairs behind you as you heard his deep voice, that was dripping with anger, giving him a dangerous tone: „Don’t you fucking dare to talk to me like that and don’t you fucking dare either to just walk away.“ Instead of responding you just flipped him the bird and continued your way. You were fuming and although you were always up for a good fight, right now it just annoyed you.

As you reached the door to your bedroom, you opened it and stepped inside, turning around, staring right into Joe’s angry face as you hissed: „You can sleep on the fucking couch tonight.“ He crooked an eyebrow and just as you wanted to shut the door right in front of him, he kept it open by pushing against it, groaning: „I don’t think so sweetheart. You want to make a huge fuss about nothing, then at least have the courage to discuss it.“

**_Start with a little bit of teasing_**  
**_Then we move to the pleasing_**  
**_Lay you down on the bed,_**  
**_start the sexual healing_**  
**_Touch, rub, bite, lick_**  
**_I’ll suck your clit if you suck my woo_**  
**_Touch my body, molest my body_**  
**_Bite me, choke me_**  
**_There’s no stopping_**

„The last thing I feel like doing now is discussing shit with you. Fuck off asshole.“, you spat out but he was not willing to do you that favor. Instead he took a step closer, towering you completely, before he leaned down to you, murmuring, his voice sharper than you had ever heard it before: „If I were you, I would stop talking to me like that. I’m absolutely in no mood to bear with your attitude right now, baby girl.“ You shot him a deathly glare, not really able to say whom of you felt more anger in that moment. As you wanted to turn around, he grabbed your wrist, keeping you in place. He didn’t even care whether his grip was too fierce and you hated to admit it but the sudden pain that rushed through your arm kind of turned you on a way it shouldn’t. By the look he was giving you, you could tell that he knew exactly what he was doing.  That, however, didn’t mean that you would just stand there and let him take over action. You pulled your arm, tried to escape his grip but that only led to him tightening it. “Let go off me” ,you gritted through your teeth with Joe giving you a sly smirk as he wanted to know: “Or you are going to do what exactly sweetheart?” You gave him a cold stare as you mumbled: “I’m really not in the mood for your dumb games.” He stepped closer, his chest just inches away from your face as you heard him say: „ You better are baby girl. If there is one thing I can’t stand, it’s you treating me the way you do right now. And I’m not willing to let it drop that easily, no matter how much right you think you have to be mad at me. And let me tell you that I’m not really in the state of mind where I’m just shrugging it off. You want to be pissed, fine. But after all that had happened tonight, I’m not willing to go to sleep as if nothing had happened. So we better start discussing the whole thing now and I don’t care whether we do so by words or actions.“

„You know what Joe? Fuck you…“

„No baby girl if anything it should be fuck me.“ With that he leaned down to you, crashing his lips on yours, kissing you with all the anger he was feeling right now. You tried to push him away with all the force you could bring up but it had barely any effect on him, his 265 pound body didn‘t move one inch, only increasing your own anger as you tried to fight him off. The only result you got, however, was him putting an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him, leaving you no room to escape as his lips continued their assault on yours. You didn’t want to, you really didn’t, but you couldn’t avoid the betrayal of your body as your lips parted to let out that moan, that so desperately wanted to escape while Joe took advantage of it, slipping his tongue into your mouth, dominating you right away. You knew what was about to come and you would have lied if you didn’t anticipate it. Sex with him was always great, especially when it went a little tougher than it should. No matter how gentle he could be, you had learned pretty soon in your relationship that both of you were willing to push your boundaries and that the best outlet you had, for getting rid off your frustrations, was an equal amount of angry and make up sex. Both of you knew how far you could go to make it pleasurable for the both of you and no matter how much you sometimes hated it, that you would deal with heated arguments with actions rather than with words, most of the time you knew that you would go back to your normal selves right afterwards, after all of that anger and aggression had been literally fucked away.

As your broke apart you could see that his lips were reddened and you were pretty sure that your own looked the same. Joe was staring down at you, his eyes beyond wild and dangerous but you were not willing to back off, not willing to look away first. You had your pride, you were still mad and a mind-blowing kiss wouldn’t change that, especially not if you felt like slapping him over and over again. “I said it before and I will say it again. Go and fuck yourself”, you groaned, knowing exactly that you would only get him worked up even more as his hand snapped forward, grabbing your throat, before you could feel his lips on your neck, forcefully sucking on the sensitive skin there before he bit you there, making you moan in pain and pleasure quite alike. 

You were sure that he left a huge hickey there, that the make up assistant would have to cover up before your next announcing job. You were hitting against his broad chest, knowing exactly that he didn’t even care one bit.  
As he let go of your neck, he groaned in your ear, his hot breath caressing it, sending shivers down your spine: “I have already told you that it is fuck me and not fuck you, baby girl.” With that he grabbed your shirt, easily ripping it in half, exposing your bare chest. You knew that it was senseless playing hard to get, your whole body was already anticipating feeling his hands roaming you and yet you were not willing to give in that easily hence why you reached out to his pants, grabbing him firmly through his fabric, making him draw in a sharp breath as you tightened your grip, hissing: “I am not your punching bag and I’m not your fucktoy. You don’t make the rules around here. If you want to fuck me, you will ask nicely, got it?” You knew that in the end it would be an equal dominance you had over each other but seeing his face displaying desire, anger and pain quite alike, turned you on more than you wanted to admit. Before you could say another word, he was leaning down to you, biting in one of your nipples while squeezing your other breast hard, making you scream more due to surprise than due to actual pain. You automatically let go of him, grabbing his shoulders instantly to steady yourself as this devilish tongue of his flicked over your nipples and your breasts quite alike, followed by his teeth that left bites here and there.

**_Now rub my cock on the tip of your clit_**  
**_If you show me all you can do with those lips_**  
**_Show me those tits and I promise I won’t bite_**  
**_Unless you prefer it, baby alright._**  
**_Spread those legs and just relax_**  
**_I promise the pleasure and that’s a fact_**  
**_After we’re done, we’ll cuddle and then,_**  
**_We will start to fuck again_**

Suddenly he was towering you again and with one swift move he was tossing you onto the bed, causing you to stare up at him as he got out of his shirt, tossing it to the floor, with the rest of his clothes following shortly after. You only had seconds to take in the sight in front of you, his broad chest, the huge tattoo, his defined muscles, his dick that was already rock hard for you. Out of reflex you licked your lips, knowing exactly how good he tasted and that you could turn him into a begging mess whenever your lips worked wonders on his dick, but before you could act on any of that, he was crawling over you, getting you out of your shorts in what felt like seconds, tossing them to the pile on the floor. Joe was pinning you down into the mattress, his whole weight resting over you as his deep voice groaned in your ear: “I want you to choke, bite, scratch, scream baby girl. You have pissed me off big time and you will make that right by being a good girl now.” Anger was written all over your face as you hissed: “Don’t ridicule yourself. You have no right to be mad whatsoever. It is you that has fucked up big time. And now get away from me because you still piss me off.” You knew the effect your words had on him and you liked to play it to their full extent. The truth was, you couldn’t wait until he would fuck you rough so you could get rid off your anger and you knew that he was feeling the same way.

He shot you one last deathly glare before he left the bed, sinking on his knees in front of it, pulling you closer, placing your legs on each side of his shoulders. You were struggling to get away from him but he was too strong. And you pretty much gave up your efforts as soon as you felt his tongue drawing circles around your clit, before he started licking your wet folds, making you moan not only in pleasure but in frustration quite alike as he wouldn’t spend enough time in one spot to give you a chance of adjusting to his licking and sucking, making it impossible for any sensation to build. Just as he had found the perfect spot, he would flick his tongue elsewhere, making you angrier than you had been before. You could hear his deep voice as he was asking: “Is there any problem sweetheart?” before he would take one long lick through your folds up to your bud in order to suck there for what felt like mili seconds before he pulled away again. “Fuck you”, you groaned, moving under his tight grip, trying to somehow get his tongue to the point where you needed it most. Joe must have realized what you had in mind because suddenly he was pulling back completely and the next moment he was pushing two of his long fingers inside you, moving them in a rapid rhythm as you screamed out in frustration. He knew exactly what he was doing to you and you could tell that he enjoyed every second of it, making you pay for your behavior towards him. You knew that two were able to play that game and you looked forward to the moment when it would be your turn.You tried to move under his assault but while his fingers did the talking his muscled arm held you down, making it almost impossible for you to move. „You know that I can go on like that for hours baby, don’t you? Of course it’s not easy for me not fucking you the way you deserve it right now but seeing the agony you are in increases the pleasure I’m feeling while seeing you like that.“ ,he groaned and as you looked down to him, you saw the devilish smile on his face as he was eyeing you. „Fuck you Joe, seriously, fuck you“ , you breathed hard throughout moans as he increased his pace, pushing his fingers even deeper into you than just seconds before as he groaned: „It still is fuck me. And you better start begging for me to do so, otherwise I’m keeping up that sweet torture for the rest of the night.“

**_I want you to scratch, bite, choke, scream_**  
**_Let me make you fucking cream_**  
**_I love you, you love me_**  
**_I want you to fuck me_**

You wanted to curse him out but your heavy breathing prevented you from doing so as you felt your climax drawing nearer. Joe has noticed the change in you, the little satisfied expression on your face telling him that you were about to come but he was not willing to give you that satisfaction. He knew that your walls would clench around his fingers if he kept going the way he did currently, but he was not content with letting you off the hook that easily. He pushed them one last time in you, going even deeper than before but pulled them out completely as he knew that you were almost welcoming your release. You looked at him with fury in your eyes as you cursed at him loudly but he just shook his head as he got up, placing one knee next to you while he positioned his other one between your legs, adding some force to it and pushing you up further on the bed while your juices ran over his knee. He grabbed your neck, making you look at him as he lifted your head, placing his fingers on your lips, muttering: „You better lick them clean sweetheart.“ You were giving him a deadly look but did nevertheless what you were told as you took in your own taste. You used that moment of him being completely focused on you, as you reached out for his dick, gripping it tightly as you applied extra pressure on the tip of his head. You could see that his breath hitched and with a sadistic smile on your lips, you whispered: „ Don’t you dare to think that you have me, where you want me. I know exactly how to push your buttons, I know exactly how to suck you off until you are begging to be allowed to be in me, and I know exactly how to turn you into a complete mess. And at the end of the day it will be you that will beg me to fuck you.“ He bit his lip, listening closely to everything you were saying and he knew that you were damn right. But right now his anger gave him new energy and no matter how good it felt as your hand was moving up and down his cock, finding just the right rhythm to push him close to the edge, he was determined to keep the dominance in your little game of who would give in earlier.

He grabbed your wrist and by applying some extra pressure to it, he forced you to let go of his dick although he wouldn’t have minded to feel your tongue doing some extra work there. He looked at you, anger combined with lust all written over his face as he made you crawl completely on the bed under him while he was hovering over you. “Say it”, he demanded as he roamed your breasts, squeezing your nipples hard once he reached them before his hand traveled further to your throat. You locked eyes with him as you spat out: “Fuck you.” Joe spread your legs the same moment as he was tightening his grip around your throat, leaning down to you, muttering: “I’m pretty sure that we had already discussed that it’s the wrong phrase. Come on Y/N, I know that you can do better. Say it.”

“Bite me”, you exhaled, drawing a sly smirk from his lips as he leaned down further, attacking the sensitive skin on your neck, that was already bruised from his first assault, making you moan once again. As he licked over the skin under your ear, he mumbled: “I think that we’re slowly getting there.” While his grip was tight around your neck, slightly choking you, you had your troubles not just giving in. You really tried as you pushed his head away from your neck only to be rewarded with another sadistic smirk before his lips landed on yours once again, kissing you roughly. You dug your nails into his shoulders, enjoying the muffled sound he was making as your nails left visible marks in his skin. As you broke apart both of you were staring at each other’s eyes, your anger slowly decreasing just to be replaced by passion. “Once again sweetheart, say it.”

“You really need to hear that before taking full action, don’t you?”

“Of course, I just want to make sure that you’re content with it. No matter how angry we are, I sure as hell wouldn’t hurt you or do anything that you wouldn’t want me to do.” No matter how pissed you were just a few moments ago, it was situations like this, where you realized, how much you loved that man hovering over you. You were attacking his lips in another rough kiss, before you exclaimed: “Fuck me. And you better do it rough.“   
Joe didn’t need to be told twice as he increased the chokehold around your neck, pushing himself inside of you in one swift move, making you moan out in pleasure due to the sudden sensation. Contrary to all of those times he would be gentle to you, he didn’t give you time to adjust to his dick filling you up as he already started moving, pulling out of you almost completely before pushing back into you with one hard and deep thrust. His free hand grabbed one of your breasts, squeezing it roughly while he was fucking you as rough as you wanted him to. You tried to meet his thrusts as best as possible, increasing the sensation for the both of you while your sweaty bodies were grinding against each other, your pussy welcoming and taking in every inch he had to over. You could have reached out for him, could have tried to cause him some pain in doing so, but if you were honest you enjoyed being fucked hard way too much than to take action on your own. "Are we at a point now, where you are willing to accept, that you won’t treat me again the way you had done before?”, Joe wanted to know, his breathing heavy as he pounded in and out of you at an ever increasing pace. You had your troubles answering as you were screaming out in pain and pleasure quite alike. You had to admit that the both of you had reached a complete new level of angry sex - one you had never been on before. “Not even close.”, you spat out as soon as you trusted your voice.

**_There’s this time, when uh, we was having sex, right?_**  
**_And you told me not to cum_**  
**_But then we started fucking, vibrating your hips_**  
**_and fucking, movin’ all around and shit_**  
**_Like, how the fuck do you not cum?_**

**_If you… how the fuck do you not cum if you make that shit happen?_**  
**_I’m just trying to say, there was other times when you was givin’ me head and you told me not to cum,_**  
**_how the fuck do you not cum if you gettin’ head?_**  
**_what the fuck? That’s like telling a fucking baby not to fucking suck on a bottle if it has milk inside_**  
**_I don’t give a fuck, I’m gonna fucking cum!!_**

He let out a growl, that somehow reminded you of a wild animal, as he tightened his grip even more and you couldn’t say whether him choking you, him grabbing your breast harshly or him fucking you as roughly as he currently did, gave you the most pleasure. He went on like that for quite some time, slowing down in his pace every now and then before picking it up once again, always making sure that he wouldn’t give you the satisfaction of being able to come. He slammed into you hard, drawing moans and screams from you quite alike and slowly but steadily you felt your orgasm building up. Joe, however, knew you too well, knew that you were close to stumbling over the edge and he was not willing to let you by any means. He slammed into you once again before he pulled out of you completely, making you scream in frustration as he pulled back his hand from your throat in order to place it on your other breast, squeezing both of them roughly before he leaned down, sucking and biting on your nipples harder than ever before. You screamed out in pleasure, deciding that he had control over you for longer than necessary and as two could play that game of special anger management you were of the opinion that it was only fair if it was your turn now.

He obviously didn’t expect you to take action but you suddenly grabbed his face, kissing him hard until his lips were slightly red and swollen, equalling your own. With all of the force you could bring up, you tossed him to the side but all you were rewarded with was an crooked eyebrow. “Get on your fucking back”, you groaned with him smirking at you, saying: “I thought that I had already told you that sucking on my dick was off the table for tonight” You shot him a deathly glare as you hissed: “Just do what you had been told for fuck’s sake.” He just shrugged his shoulders and followed your order, way too curious what you were about to do. Just as he laid down, you climbed onto his lap, locking eyes with him before you sank down on him, taking him all in. You didn’t care about his “Oh fuck” as you started to buck your hips, moving and grinding, riding him as hard as you wanted to. It felt good taking control, paying him back for everything he had done, releasing your anger bit by bit on him. It was your turn now to fuck him, to have him trembling under you, to drive him right to the edge only to leave him hanging there. He moaned out loud as you took what you wanted, as you claimed him, as your hips rocked back and forth and you would lift up just enough so only the tip of his dick would still be in you before you would sink down all the way again and again. He was digging his fingers into your hips and you were sure that by tomorrow you would see visible marks there as well. You loved the sounds he was making, those low growls as you were fucking him, your fingernails scratching over his chest until your marks were visible, not only on his chest but his arms and his stomach quite alike.

“Tell me that you’re sorry for not being honest with me”, you groaned as you were moving away from him just to sink down on him again and again. Joe increased the grip around your hips as he muttered: “You have a long way to go to make me apologize, baby girl.” You didn’t have to hear that twice as you were picking up your pace, riding him even harder, making him moan out in pleasure. Just as you felt the slight twitching of his dick as your walls clenched around him, you moved up one last time, making him groan in frustration as you left his dick before he could reach his orgasm.“Are we going on like that for the rest of the night?”, you groaned and although he was beyond pissed that you would leave him hanging like that, you heard the slightly amused tone in his voice as he replied: “If we have to.” With that he was moving over, eyeing you for a certain amount of time before he grabbed your waist and turned you around so you were lying on the bed on your belly and he was on top of you, your legs spread to either side of your body, giving him easy access as he pushed himself into you from behind, holding you down with his whole weight, pounding into you while reaching that sweet spot again and again as you gave him the deepest angle lying on the bed like you did. You were burying your face in the pillow, not willing to show him how much you were enjoying it, trying your best to stop your body from wanting to meet his thrusts.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled out of you. Just as you wanted to ask what his fucking problem was, you heard his deep voice groan: “Get on your damn knees, baby girl.” You peeked over your shoulder and saw that “No” was nothing he would accept as an answer. You gulped hard as you were welcoming the thought of him taking you roughly from behind, so before he could repeat it, you were on your knees and arms already. “Good girl”, he smirked at you as you groaned: “You better make sure that I’m not able to walk tomorrow anymore.“

**_I want you to scratch, bite, choke, scream_**  
**_Let me make you fuckin’ cream_**  
**_I love you, you love me_**  
**_I want you to fuck me_**

"You can bet on that”, he muttered as he slid into you from behind, fucking you even harder as he had done before. You moaned out in pleasure as you fisted your hands in the sheets, holding on to them for dear life as he almost pushed out of you completely just to slam back into you before he could do so. With one hand he grabbed your waist, holding you in place while he was fucking you roughly from behind, while his other grabbed your hair, pulling on them, exposing your throat as you were moaning in pleasure. He was finding a steady pace, one that would push you closer to the edge bit by bit and just from the sloppy rhythm, he showed here and there, you could tell that he was having a hard time holding back as well. Since one of you had to be the mature one, you said while breathing heavily: “How about I apologize for having overreacted while you apologize for not having been honest in the first place? As much as I love you fucking me rough in all different kinds of positions I’m not quite sure how much longer I can get without finally coming. I’m even willing to beg now.”

You felt how Joe was sitting down on his knees, pulling you with him, not willing to pull out of you as he made you sit on his lap so you could ride him reversed style as he cupped your breasts from behind, placing a soft kiss on your neck before he groaned: “I have no objection to that baby girl. To be honest I couldn’t go much longer like that myself.” You continued to ride him for a couple of moments until you could feel the heat building up, making your movement rather sloppy. You were breathing harder and you felt how your walls clenched around his dick before you screamed out in pleasure, yelling his name,  your orgasm washing over you as he shot his hot load into you just moments after, holding you tight to his body while he was kissing your back gently, both of you almost out of breath. You stayed like that for several more minutes until he let go of you.

**_I want you to scratch, bite, choke, scream_**  
**_Let me make you fucking cream_**  
**_I love you, you love me_**  
**_I want you to fuck me_**  
**_I just wanna love you_**  
**_I just wanna fuck you_**  
**_I just wanna love you (!!)_**

You crawled from his lap and laid down on the bed, still breathing heavy as you felt a strong arm pulling you closer, before a blanket covered your body. You snuggled closer to your boyfriend while he pulled you close to his body, softly trailing his hands over your side. As you looked up at his face you saw that all of the anger had vanished and you were quite sure that yours had done so as well. It took a few minutes until he said: “I’m really sorry for not having told you in the first place. I know that I should have. I do trust you with all my heart, but I just couldn’t. I didn’t want to disappoint you and to be honest, I was embarrassed that this damn mistake, I had made one year ago, would come around once again. I didn’t want you to think that I’m a failure.” You looked up into his face, knowing that he was telling the truth. You gently cupped his cheek as your thumb caressed his jawline, whispering: “I could never think of you as a failure. And I would have had your back for the whole time. All of that situation doesn’t change who you are and I know that you wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. I know that I have overreacted and I’m sorry for that. But it did hurt me, thinking that you wouldn’t trust me enough to be open about that topic.”

“Do you think we can just forget it?”

“Yeah I think we can do that.”, you smiled at him before you kissed him, absolutely gentle this time. As you broke apart he placed a soft kiss on your forehead, holding you in his arms close to his body as he mumbled: “I love you to the moon and back, I hope you know that.” You smiled up at him as you whispered: “I love you too.” Just as you were about to doze off you could hear his deep voice: “Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“I really hate us fighting. But I kind of love our kind of anger management.”, he said amused as you chuckled, replying: “Yeah I can totally understand that. Do you actually know what sucks most about you being pulled from the shows for 2 months?” He was drawing little circles on your back as he wanted to know: “What exactly?” You smirked up at him as you said: “That you aren’t there after every show to celebrate your victory.” Joe knew exactly what you were hinting at and with a sly smirk he replied: “You know. baby girl, me not being allowed to step into a ring doesn’t mean that I’m not allowed to travel with you. I sure as hell won’t miss out on those special occasions.” And before you could answer, he was already capturing your lips in a gentle kiss that grew more and more passionate, preparing you for another round. Sleeping was for the weak anyway.


End file.
